Kingdom Hearts 2 (Digimon Stories)
''Kingdom Hearts 2 (Digimon Stories) ''Is a side story game from Kingdom Hearts. Summary This Story take place 2 Year ago. After the Loonatic awake and before Sora Arrived. The Digimon and Keroro Platoon is back. And they are going to save many World's from Nobodies, Heartless and the Organization 15 Digimon. Cutscenes Digital Twilight Town # Day 1: Picture Thief # Day 2: Set in Motion # Day 3: Differences # Day 4: Road to War # Day 5: Changes # Day 6: Summer's End # Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's Awaken # New Journey # Return to Digital Twilight Town # Losing their Human Partner's # Find the Mansion # Gateway to Other Twilight Town # Impmon's Sacrifice Digital Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden # Visit Hollow Bastion and Reunited # Organization 15 Digimon Arrived # Return to Hollow Bastion # Found the Computer go Inside Space Paranoid # Truth about Lucemon, Nobodies, Digivice, Digimon and Quartzmon # A War in Hollow Bastion # Organization 15 Digimon's Plan Cornaria # Welcome to Cornaria # Meet the Star Fox Team # Save Fox McCloud # Find Krystal and Save Her # Revisit Corneria # Krystal Goodbye # Fight for Krystal Klonoa World # Reunite Marth # Fight for the Kingdom # Heading to the Kingdom # Battle in the Castle # Revisit Fire Emblem World # Find the Black Coat # Fight a Heartless Dragon Pokemon Colosseum # Arrived in the Pokemon World # Escape in the Team Rockets Lair # Reunite Ash and Pikachu # Going to The Underground # Find Misty and Defeat A Legendary Pokemon # Revisit Pokemon World # Find Auron Statue # # Fight Giovanni Yo-Kai World # Welcome to Yo-Kai World # Reunited Keita and Inaho # Found a Cornerstone of Light # Save Yo-Kai World Jak and Daxter's World # Arrived in Crash Bandicoot World # Meet Crash on a Mission to Save Coco # Getting Capture by Cortex # Infiltrate Cortex's Ship # Revisit Crash Bandicoot's World # Find the Power Crystal # Defeat the Heartless Hyrule # Arrived in Hyrule # Reunite Link # Get the Book # Get the Treasure and Defeat the Heartless # Ganondorf Return # Find Ganondorf # Save Hyrule Mute City # Arrived in Mute City and Reunite Captain Falcon # Go to Big Blue # Captured Blood Falcon # Heading Back to Big Blue and Fight Black Shadow # Revisit Mute City # Find the Culprit # Make Some Gadgets # Defeat the Robot Megaman # Visit Earthbound # Find Ness # Ness Last Stand # Fight Porky # Revisit Earthbound # Find Out About Pokey Ghost # Ness Stands Up Dreamland # Kirby March # Tiff Song # Under The Sea # Nightmare Song # Finale Song Timeless Town # Safe The Timeline # Found The Thief # Return to Pekopon Space Paranoid # Meet Tron # Give Tron the Password # New User Digimon # Return to Space Paranoid # Save Hollow Bastion and Defeat the MCP Mushroom Kingdom # Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom # Rescue Luigi and Restored Mario Memories # Bake a Cake # Bouncing with Yoshi # Find Mario # A Promise to Return The Digital World That Never Was # The Other Promise # Going to Save Their Friends # Reunited their Partners and Their Friends # Defeat The Organization 15 Digimon # Defeat Apocalymon # Going Home # Last Battle Category:Digimon Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Crossover Video games Category:Video games Category:Side Stories